


A Good Idea

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Good Idea

Title: A Good Idea  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #222: Snape times two.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Err... see prompt.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Good Idea

~

Harry swallowed hard. “Wow. That’s just... Wow.”

“Eloquent as always, Potter,” Snape said, stalking closer.

“What did you expect?” the other Snape asked, sweeping nearer.

“It’s a bit overwhelming seeing _two_ of you,” Harry said. “I guess I didn’t think--”

“No surprise there,” both Snapes said simultaneously. A moment of silence was followed by the exchange of identical smirks.

“Oh God,” Harry groaned, reality hitting him. He was about to have sex with two Snapes. Why had this seemed a good idea?

But as two sets of clever fingers and cocks stroked him to ecstasy, he recalled why he’d agreed.

~


End file.
